


I Object

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: The Bride and the Wedding Crasher (one-shot trilogy) [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: A surprise visitor comes to crash Cassandra's wedding.





	I Object

"Urgh," Cassandra groaned, looking at herself in the mirror, "why does it have to be a wedding _dress_? Why can't I wear wedding _pants_?"

Clara laughed, adjusting Cass's hem. "Aww, don't worry, Cass. You look great in the dress."

"Yeah, Cass," Caroline put in, tugging at the dress sleeves, "besides, it's your _wedding_! You _have_ to dress nice!"

Everyone chimed in with affirmation, but Cassandra could've cared less. She didn't want to dress nice, wedding or no wedding. Heck, she didn't even want to get married! But... This was the only way that she could ensure the safety of her family and friends. It sounded silly, really, to give herself over to someone else-- her life, her body, her freedom, all given to a man she despised, all so that those she actually cared about might have their freedom-- but... She was willing to do it. Whatever it took, she would do it.

Finally, her friends were done with the dress adjustments, and they left her in peace for the rest of the time before the wedding.

Cass sighed heavily, putting her hand to the mirror. Looking at herself in the white dress that had been custom-designed for her... Nothing about it felt right. No, not even the fact that she was doing this to protect those she loved.

"Good evening, milady," a voice said, startling her, "you're looking lovely tonight."

Cass turned to face the direction from which the voice was coming. Sitting right on the wide, open windowsill sat a figure all clothed in black- black shirt, black pants, black cape, black shoes... Even a black mask that covered his full face.

The guy was lean and scrawny, but he leaped down from the window with such ease, Cass could only imagine how often he did stuff like that.

"I-- is that a wedding dress?" he asked suddenly, running his gloved hands over her shoulders, "or are you just playing dress-up?"

She shrugged him off, trying to study him better. Something-- no, _everything_ \-- about him seemed familiar. "Do I know you?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "no, of course you don't."

Cassandra doubted him, but she decided it might be best if she played along. "For the record, yes. This is a wedding dress."

The stranger went silent. If Cass didn't know any better, she could've sworn that the man's shoulders drooped a little.

"I-- are you okay?" she asked.

He just nodded, straightening up a little- though it all seemed a little forced. "Indeed. I-- I'm happy for you."

Cass looked at the stranger, once again trying to decipher who he was and what he wanted. "I'm glad someone is, I guess."

She turned away from the stranger, away from the mirror. She then closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath in. It was tough work, keeping your emotions in check, storing all of that pent-up anger and hatred.

But she had to.

"You... You mean to say that you're not happy with any of this?" the man asked incredulously, "why are you going on with it?"

"I have to," she replied evenly, beginning to fidget with her hem, "I... I just have to."

"Why? Is your family forcing you into this?"

"My father hates this guy as much as I do," Cass admitted in a small whisper, "as does everyone else."

"Then _why_?" he asked again.

This time, when he put his hand on her shoulder, she didn't resist. The touch was soft and tender, much like his voice. Whoever he was, he seemed genuinely concerned for her.

She sighed again before telling him. "It's the only way that I can protect the people that I care about. If I don't marry him, I can't be sure that they'll be safe."

"He-- he's threatened them?"

"No. But I know he will hurt them if he doesn't get his way-- which, right now, means me marrying him."

The stranger faced Cass, firmly gripping both of her shoulders. "I know you want to make sure your friends and family are safe, Cassandra, but... This isn't the way to do it."

"I already feel bad enough about doing it to myself," she snapped at him, "and I've forced everyone else not to object. I don't need you to get on my case, too."

A knock came at the door. "Cassandra?"

"I have to go now. Good night."

And she was gone.

* * *

"If anyone has any objection to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Cassandra glared at the guests as if silently daring them to speak out. They all fidgeted a little, but fought back the urge.

The back door slammed open.

"I object."

Everyone gasped and looked at the newcomer.

A young man, probably about three or four years younger than Cass, stood in the open doorway. His freckled face was framed by jet-black hair that had one streak of blue. His stormy blue-grey eyes held a fiery determination in them. She recognized this person. And now, she understood why the stranger from earlier had seemed so familiar.

"I object!" Varian repeated himself, looking at everyone as he made his way up front, "I object to this entire thing."

"Varian," Cass hissed at him, "what are you doing?"

"Saving you from making a big mistake. Look, I know that I have absolutely no place marching into your wedding and objecting, but... I couldn't live with myself if I just let you do this to yourself."

"I made everyone promise--"

"You never made _me_ promise," he reminded her before turning to address the audience, "how many people here really want Cassandra to do this? To marry this guy and give her life and her freedom away all because she fears what will come to you if she doesn't?"

Kade stood up, shaking his head a little. Rapunzel followed suit. Even Eugene, who was known to bicker with Cass, did the same.

"Then _why_ do you guys allow this? I know you promised her that you would let this go on, but... Why should you let this happen? She deserves so much better than this. She's doing this to protect you guys, the people who won't even speak up for her freedom and happiness because of some stupid promise... She's trying to protect you, even though none of you seem too terribly keen on protecting her from this."

"Okay, Varian," Cass quietly pled, "that's enough..."

The young man shook his head, looking at her with those soft blue eyes. "Cassie, I can't let you throw away your life like this. You deserve only the best. And this... This isn't it. Trust me, there's so much more out there for you."

Cass was stunned. She couldn't even talk.

The priest looked around at all of the wedding guests. "All in favor of this objection?"

Kade, Rapunzel, and Eugene remained standing, hands raised. Varian raised his hand, too, watching as all the others took up the call, rising to their feet and lifting their hands into the air.

Cass had never felt so moved. All of these people... Everyone she cared for... Here they were, backing her up.

She smiled a little before she, too, took a defiant stand of objection.


End file.
